If Margaret Hale wasn't such an idiot
by PurpleHiraikotsuRider
Summary: Mr. Thornton covered for Margaret for the "Lennards" incident even though he had seen her at the train station and knew she was lying. If Margartet Hale wasn't such an idiot, this is what would have happened.


Margaret walked uncertainly into the room where Mr. Thornton was working. He continued writing for a second before looking up and, on seeing his visitor, rose too quickly to his feet.

"Miss. Hale. Forgive me, I… did not expect you to visit me here."

"No, it is I who should apologize for interrupting you, Mr. Thornton," she replied. "I only came here rather than the house because I was sure no one could overhear what I have to say."

"And what did you have to say?" he asked, his tone sounding slightly harsh as he remembered her recent behavior.

"It's about the recent… events… concerning the death of Mr. Lennards."

"Then I can't imagine there is something to say that I wish to hear."

"But, Mr. Thornton! Please, let me explain what I was doing at the station that night. I know what you must think of me, but you _must_ listen."

He paused for a moment, considering. "Very well, Miss. Hale. I'll listen to you. Please," he indicated a seat, and the two of them sat down.

"Some years ago, when my family still lived in Helstone, my brother Frederick decided that he wanted to join the navy. Of course we were all sorry that he had to leave us, but Father thought it would do him good. Unfortunately, the captain was insane and became violent once they left the port, and eventually Fred and a few other sailors put him in a boat with a couple of officers and let it adrift. When they returned to lands they were labeled mutineers. Some were hanged, but most of them escaped and are now in hiding. When… my mother became ill, I wrote to Fred. He was in… Europe, and he traveled here immediately to see her. He came in time, and for a while we were happy to all be together again – if a little cautious. Then Dixon met a young man – Mr. Lennards – in town who knew us, and knew about Fred, and he was alerted to our being in Milton. Of course Fred had to leave, and he made arrangements to go to London to see Henry Lennox to get help with his case. That was the night you saw us at the train station. Father wasn't well enough to leave the house because of Mother's death, so I had to go alone. Mr. Lennards came up to us and recognized Fred, but he was drunk. Fred pushed him and he fell down a few stairs before stumbling away." Margaret paused. "I'm so sorry my father didn't tell you about Frederick before, but it is such a big secret and even though he lives abroad we are still terrified that he will be found and hanged. But I thought you should know because of what you did, and we – my father and I – are very grateful to you." She looked up and saw him staring at her incredulously.

"He was your brother…" Mr. Thornton said.

"Yes." There was another pause before Margaret rose to her feet. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Thornton. I must go back to my father now." She stepped forward to shake his hand, and, after hesitating, he accepted it.

#~#~#

Several days passed without hearing anything from the Thorntons. Then, when Mr. Hale had gone out to see one of his pupils, Dixon came into Margaret's room where she was writing to Edith.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Margaret, but Mr. Thornton's here. I told him the master was gone out, but he asked for you. He's in the study."

Margaret sat for a moment, wondering what on earth he could want, before rising and slowly making her way down to the study.

"Mr. Thornton," she said when she saw him.

"Miss. Hale. Forgive my apparent neglect of you, but I've been very busy with putting the mill back in use."

"Not at all. I am glad you came to call." She walked across the room and offered him a seat as she sat down herself.

"I came… because I wished to ask you something." He hesitated. "You remember, no doubt, some time ago when I… came to you with a declaration and a proposal of marriage. You accused me of wanting to have you as my possession."

They were not fond memories for Margaret, but she was forced to reply. "Yes, I remember."

"Miss. Hale, what I wished to ask you is if you feel the same way about me as you did then." He shifted to the edge of his seat so he was closer to her. "I have tried to force myself to stop thinking about you. Especially when I saw you at the station with your brother. I wanted to think badly of you. But I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. Please… I would ask that you accept my proposal and agree to marry me."

While Margaret was ashamed of her past behavior, she still didn't feel as though she loved him as he did her. But every sentence she pieced together was a lie. "Mr. Thornton, I feel the same about you as the last time you proposed", "Mr. Thornton, I don't desire your good opinion", "Mr. Thornton, I can't accept your offer". The only thing that would come from her lips was, "Mr. Thornton, I am so ashamed of what I said before. I don't stand by any of it. Yes, I will marry you."

There was silence in the room as he took in her words. Then she saw him smiling at her as he took her hand.

#~#~#

Yeah, well, it only took half an hour to write. And I don't own any of the characters. I've probably spelled some things wrong, too, but I haven't read the book. I love the BBC TV series with Richard Armitage, though. I love Mr. Thornton! He is totally my husband!

Please review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
